Sulu's Second Law of Attraction
by Soot
Summary: Kirk is hitting on Chekov and Sulu is not only getting jealous; but he is also going out of his way to keep Kirk attention distracted from the young Russian ensign. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sulu's Second Law of Attraction.

Summary: Kirk is hitting on Chekov and Sulu is not only getting jealous; but he is also going out of his way to keep Kirk attention distracted from the young Russian ensign. SLASH

Disclaimer: I do not own and never will.

Warning: Slash. Don't like don't read.

A/N: I'm no longer sure where all these ideas are coming from so it's a good job that I'm writing all my ideas down in a note book. I would have forgotten nine out of ten if I didn't. LOL. So anyway; read and enjoy.

Chapter 1

What was supposed to be an ordinary day on the bridge turned out to be quite the opposite.

It struck Sulu as odd at first that Kirk's eyes always appeared to drift towards Chekov. There was something about the looks that Kirk was giving Chekov that unsettled him. They weren't looks of curiosity so the Captain couldn't have been interested in what Chekov was working on. They weren't looks of sympathy because nothing had happened to Chekov to warrant them. They weren't even looks of concern or happiness; again, nothing had happened to Chekov to warrant them.

Sulu knew the look but he couldn't put his finger on what the look meant. He spent the best part of his shift trying to figure it out. Sure he was meant to be driving the Enterprise and all, but today that took the back burner. It was only when he caught a glimpse of a certain sparkle that the Captain's eyes held when he was mentally undressing someone that Sulu realised that Kirk had every intention of sleeping with the young Russian.

_'That bastard; he thinks everyone wants to sleep with him!' _Sulu mentally scolded.

Sulu felt a deluge of jealousy well up. He wasn't going to say anything to Kirk, after all Kirk was still the Captain, but nothing would stop him from protecting the young Russian and his dignity, not to mention his innocence. Sulu was not about to sit back and allow Chekov to become the latest addition to Kirk's long list of men, women and aliens that he had slept with. Envy aside; Sulu would not let that happen.

Chekov remained blissfully unaware of the Captain's intentions towards him as he continued to work at plotting the Enterprise's new course. To him it was business as usual. Sulu kept a subtle eye on both of them and noticed that as the shift was coming to an end Kirk began to shift and fidget slightly with what appeared to Sulu as anticipation. Five minutes before the shift officially ended, Kirk was called of the bridge to attend to an official matter. Sulu took it as a sign to make his move.

When the shift ended and their replacements had arrived, Sulu dragged Chekov into the turbo lift.

"Vhat is it Hikaru?" Chekov asked. They could now talk on first name terms because they were no longer on the bridge or on duty.

"It's just that I'm really hungry and wanted to know if you would like to join me in getting something to eat". Sulu said. Not a lie. He was actually very hungry.

"I vould like that". Chekov answered, a smile spreading across his face.

"I was also wondering; would you care to join me in my quarters after and tell me about Russia?"

Chekov's eyes lit up. "Da. I vill tell you all you vish to know. There is so much to tell; it vill take more than one night".

Exactly what Sulu wanted to hear.

"Well, that's settled then. After every shift for the next week we'll go get something to eat and then go back to my quarters and you can tell me everything that there is to know about Russia". Chekov looked like he could jump with glee; after all he had never been approached and asked to give a full Russian history to someone on board the Enterprise. Sulu smiled not only because he'd won this round with Kirk; but the sight of Chekov happy made him happy. He would have burst into song, but it wasn't the manly thing to do.

When the lift arrived at their floor; Chekov was finding it hard to stand still. Sulu laughed as he watched the young Russian bounce from foot to foot with anticipation. He knew he was opening a flood gate, but there was a side of him that really wanted to know - even if he had to go and fact check everything after Chekov had left. He wasn't just in love with the Russian; he was also intrigued by him.

Chekov bounced out of the elevator in high spirits; the most radiant smile Sulu had ever seen on his face. Chekov was so preoccupied with what he was going to tell Sulu about Russia that he started to walk in the wrong direction that they needed to be going in to get to the canteen.

"Wrong way Pavel". Sulu said as he caught Chekov's arm. "Remind me not to ask you about Russia when you're navigating". Chekov's cheeks tinted red with embarrassment. After all; Sulu wasn't just his best friend, he was his cool, popular best friend and Chekov hated making himself look foolish in front of him. Sulu could so easily go and find someone else to go hang out with. His options were not limited to a nerdy Russian whiz-kid.

Sulu shot Chekov a smile before pulling Chekov in the right direction. They walked down the corridor side by side (Sulu trying to think of as many questions to ask Chekov about Russia as possible) when a familiar voice behind them stopped them both.

"Chekov!" Kirk shouted as he ran up the corridor behind them.

_'Have you slept with all the eye candy on the ship but one?'_ Sulu thought to himself as he tried desperately not to give in and roll his eyes at how Kirk was running. Kirk was using the so called 'sexy run'.

"Are you alright Keptain? You are running in the most avkvard vay". Sulu could have kissed Chekov right there for saying that. He was too naive to know what Kirk was trying to do, and with Chekov's love of running, it just made the comment all the more funnier. All Chekov saw was a bad running style.

Sulu fought back a smile as Kirk took Chekov off to one side.

"Would you like to join me in my quarters tonight for a game of chess Pavel". Kirk asked.

"Vell keptain ..."

"Jim, please". Kirk interrupted.

_'First name terms; some one gag me'_. Sulu thought as he waited propped up against the wall not too far away.

"Vell ... Jim; I can not tonight because I am vith Sulu teaching him about Russia". Chekov finished what he was originally going to say.

"Can I not change your mind?" Kirk asked and showed Chekov his 'sexy' smile.

"Nyet. I promised Hikaru that I vould teach him about Russia". Chekov answered.

"Oh. Okay". Kirk was suprised that his smile didn't work. "Another time?"

"Da da; another time". Chekov smiled at him before saying; "I think you hawe hurt your leg Keptain. I vould go to Dr McCoy if I vere you".

Kirk stared at Chekov in disbelief as the young Russian ensign walked away from him. His sexy run hadn't worked and his sexy smile didn't work in his favour either. Kirk was left confused. They _ALWAYS_ worked.

Sulu spared Kirk a glancing look over his shoulder as he walked by Chekov side. The Captain's confusion delighted him. He wasn't a malicious person by nature, but he was beyond a doubt enjoying Kirk's astonishment.

Sulu couldn't help but smile once they were out of Kirk's line of sight.

Round one goes to Hikaru Sulu.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I haven't had such a buzz over one of my stories in ages (years to be precise) so no pressure on me to make this next chapter a good one. I'm going to be on edge until someone reviews it and tells me that it was good. Me and my blasted ways. LOL. Anyway - I hope this chapter lives up to all expectations.

Chapter 2

Kirk continued to try to get Chekov alone in his quarters with him for the entire week. Any hope that Sulu had of Kirk giving up and moving on to the next man, women or alien that took his eye went out of the window. Credit where credit was due; the man was dedicated.

Much to Sulu's amusement though, Chekov remained naive as ever to Kirk's advancements.

One of his personal favorites was when Kirk went for the James Bond chat up line 'I'm Kirk, Captain James T. Kirk'. Sulu nearly died when he realised that Kirk didn't know that Chekov had taken a blow to the head the previous day and all the Russian made of his words was that he was being polite and looking into how he was. Chekov's face had lighted up before replying, 'Thank you for asking but do not vorry Keptain, I know still know vho you are', before gliding past him and continuing with his job.

Kirk's face when the James Bond chat up line had failed was priceless.

Sulu wished he had a camera.

But Sulu knew that it was only a matter of time before Kirk got wise to what was going on. Chekov was rarely without him by his side now and it would only take one paranoid thought from Kirk for him to realise that it was out of the norm - even for best friends - to be around each other that much. So to keep Kirk from getting wise to his game, he was going to need more help in keeping Chekov as far away from Kirk as was humanly possible.

So Sulu dropped by engineering to ask a favour of Scotty. Sulu told him in complete confidence about the situation with Kirk and how he had succeeded in keeping Chekov away from him for a complete week. Sulu had concocted a lie in which he was required to make a quick trip down to engineering. A flashing light here and a flashing light there on the bridge and before you know it all communications with engineering are temporarily unavailable.

Sulu had nearly forgotten about all the contacts that he had gained on the Enterprise, and all it cost him was a bottle of beer.

Sulu left the bridge and made his way down to engineering. He was very much in a rush because he had left Chekov unprotected on the bridge with Kirk. Of course Uhura was there and there was a chance she would fend off Kirk's advances on him, but then again she might not. After all; Chekov was keeping Kirk from hitting on her.

"Hello Mr. Sulu". Scotty greeted him as he walked into engineering.

"Good day Mr. Scott". Sulu said keeping the conversation formal-ish. "I need to ask a favour of you"

"Sure thing laddie". Scotty smiled at him. Sulu gave him the run down of what was happening, "What do you want me to tell him laddie; that the cat has eaten the Dilithium Crystals?"

Sulu smiled with the humour. "You have a cat?"

"No; but I'm prepared to get one if it keeps Kirk away from Chekov. Aye; don't get me wrong, I like Kirk and all, but he has no right in trying to sleep with the wee bairn of the ship. Chekov's a bonnie lad, but he's as naive as a wee child. Good on ya for looking out for him. I'll help ya out. Just give me time to muster the troops".

"Thanks for helping me out Scotty". Sulu said as he left. He had no idea of what Scotty was planning but by the look on his face it was something that was going to be big.

"No problem laddie". Scotty called after him.

When Sulu arrived back on the bridge Kirk was stood talking to Chekov. Sulu sat down and strained his ears to listen in on what was being said. As far as he could tell Kirk was doing his best to chat the Russian up again; but was failing abysmally. Chekov wasn't some love struck teenage girl and Kirk had clearly not figured out yet that he would have to take a completely different approach if he was ever going to get anywhere with Chekov.

But if Kirk ever made it to first base, Sulu was wasn't going to be held responsible for where his fist landed.

Just as Kirk was going to ask Chekov to join him for a game of chess in his quarters that night, Scotty contacted Kirk. Kirk gave Chekov a hand gesture that represent the phrase 'I'll be right back' and gave him a toothy smile before striding over to his captains chair to see what Scotty wanted.

_'He appears to be having the most rotten of luck'_, Sulu faked sympathy.

"What is it Scotty?" Kirk asked with a under laying tone of annoyance present in his voice.

"Aye Captain, there is a dispute down here in engineering sir. Think you should come and sort it out before it gets out of hand".

_'Knew i could count on you scotty'_, Sulu smiled smugly.

"Can't you sort it out yourself Scotty? I'm a little busy up here." Another underlying hint in his words as to his intentions. Scotty quite clearly heard it.

"No Captain; It must be sorted now or aye, the whole of engineering will be thrown into chaos". There was a brief pause before; "Ooh yah cun'! Aye, laddie, put that wrench down!"

"Okay; I'm coming. Kirk out". Kirk has an expression that mixed annoyance and being just all round fed up together. How with all these disruptions was he meant to Chekov out of his clothes and into his bed? But as the Captain of the ship his duty came first.

"We will have to continue this conversation another time Mr. Chekov. How about ..."

"Captain; Mr Scott is going to need several dozen body bags if you don't get down to engineering fast". Sulu interrupted.

Kirk shot him a 'I know but wait a minute' glare. "Another time ensign". He finished speaking to Chekov before darting off the bridge.

Scotty's interruption came five minutes before their shift finished so two minutes after Kirk had disappeared from the bridge their replacements arrived and relieved them of their jobs. Chekov was the second to last to be relieved and Sulu was the very last; only several seconds after Chekov.

"Hey Pavel". Sulu said as he jumped into the turbo lift next to chekov just before the doors closed. "I've been sent some of those old earth board games as a present; care to play one with me tonight? I believe they're Russian. Each has 'made in Russia' stamped on the back".

"Da, I vould lowe too." Chekov answered eagerly. "I must varn you though, board games vere inwented by Russia. Ve are pretty good at playing them". Chekov smiled proudly. Sulu smiled back but in his head he was making a mental note to go and fact check that fact at a later date, but at that current time he really didn't care.

He was too busy thinking how he was going to win round three against Kirk.

A/N: I got the joke about the cat eating the Dilithium Crystals came from a awesome comedian called Eddie Izzard. He did an hilarious take on Star Trek and if you have not seen it then I would recommend that you do! I nearly died from lack of oxygen watching it; and that was on the tenth time! It is based around 'The Original Series', but when I watch it I can just imagine it happening to both casts.

**bairns** - child, **wee** - small (obviously), **bonnie **- nice/pretty, **Ooh yah cun'!** - Oh my god!

I think these are all correct. I'm English not Scottish so if I haven't got them right then I'm wery wery sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Salima Master of Light wanted me to update super fast - so here is chapter 3 for all of you to enjoy. I would also like to thank all of you who have left the wonderful reviews. Definitely motivational!

Chapter 3

Scotty had played his part well in distracting Kirk, but Sulu knew that he could not keep asking him to fake incidents involving several men (who clearly should be actors), a vast range of sharp and blunt instruments, electrical wiring and a poster about anti matter. Sulu smiled when he thought of how inventive those in engineering could be. He could have asked again; he was positive that they would have delivered another outstanding performance; but it would have become too obvious to Kirk that he had gotten Scotty on side.

Hence he wouldn't go skipping off down to engineering to prevent a mass murder taking place.

Besides, he would hate to see what would happen if he over used Scotty and something really did go down in engineering.

No; he needed to keep it real...

... and that was why he was stood outside the medical bay about to go and ask a favour from McCoy. A position that he had always hoped that he would not find himself in. At times dealing with the cantankerous doctor was like pulling teeth.

Sulu explained his situation for the second time in two days to McCoy. He couldn't tell if McCoy thought it was funny or absurd or a bit of both.

"Damn it Sulu; I'm a doctor, not a piggy in the middle!" A predictable reaction to his request.

"The only other way i can put this is if Kirk gets what he wants, I'll rearrange his pretty boy face and you will be the one who has to fix it". Sulu deadpanned.

"Keep your damn fists in your pockets; I'll help already. I don't much fancy a whining Kirk in here. A comatose kirk I can deal with, but I still don't want you sending me patients".

Sulu smiled with his success. "Thanks Dr McCoy". He said as he left the medical bay.

Two hours later he was on the bridge for what should prove to be an amusing shift. Chekov was sat off to one side of him number crunching and oblivious to all people and events alike around him whilst kirk's wondering eyes kept wondering in just the right direction to find Chekov.

Sulu felt a deluge of envy form inside him. He knew that he didn't have claim over Chekov; after all they were just friends (and even if they were dating he would never say he had any claim over him); but something inside him wanted him to physically fight Kirk who he perceived (and correctly at that) as being not only a competitor, but also a predator. Sulu felt this envy every time Kirk looked at Chekov but always knew that unless Kirk hurt Chekov he wouldn't be able to justify breaking the Captain's jaw.

Towards the end of the shift once again, Kirk made his way over to Chekov and started to talk to him; Chekov still continuously missing every chat up line and remaining oblivious to the Captain's true intentions towards him.

_'God damn it McCoy - where are you? Oh god - I'm starting to sound like him!' _Sulu flummoxed himself.

"Would you care to join me for a game of chess tonight in my quarters?" Kirk asked innocently.

Just before Chekov could answer (and by the looks of it the answer would have been yes) the turbo lift doors opened and McCoy stepped out; his facial expression a text book example of annoyance.

_'And the cavalry arrives just in the nick of time once again.' _Sulu mentally cheered.

"Jim; you're late for your full physical examination". McCoy said looking less than impressed at Kirk.

"I'm not due for a physical". Kirk counted but looked more than a little puzzled.

"Yes you are - and your late for it. Damn it Jim, I'm a doctor not a personal chauffeur". McCoy hooked a hand around Kirk's arm and dragged him across the bridge and towards the turbo lift. "Would you please get to your appointments on time! My job description does not state that I have to chase patients around because they can't be bothered to show up."

"Bones; for the last time I don't have a physical booked for today".

"And for the last time I am telling you that you do! If the pointy eared hobgoblin can turn up on time on the right day, so can you!" Sulu heard McCoy's last statement as he dragged Kirk into the turbo lift.

Sulu looked over at Chekov. Chekov wasn't sure if he should be frightened or if he should be laughing. Everyone on the bridge had fallen silent, each trying to process what they had just witnessed.

"Remind me never to get on McCoy's bad side". Sulu joked out load. The joke lessened the tension on the bridge and Sulu saw out of the corner of his eye that Chekov had begun to smile.

"I think I vill alvays go to a physical early". Chekov said.

"Same for the rest of us as well". Sulu agreed.

No one present on that bridge was ever going to be even a second late for a physical after that performance. McCoy just struck that kind of fear into a person.

After the shift had ended another day for them, Sulu caught Chekov and asked if he would join him for a drink.

"I vould, but I am not alloved to drink alcohol. They keep saying that I am too young; but in Russia i vas alvays given wodka". Chekov answered. He was going to say more but Sulu stopped him with by shake of his head.

"I didn't say a drink of alcohol Pavel". Sulu smiled at him.

"Oh. Vell da then, I vould lowe to join you for a drink". Chekov visibly brightened up.

Sulu was more than a little amused as well as curious when Kirk didn't put in an appearance for the rest of their evening.

A/N: McCoy rocks!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry; only one chapter today. The reason for that is that I was dragged into a debate on face-book about people who flame fanfiction, so as an author I felt compelled to put my own two cent in but instead wound up debating it. Unbelievable; I only got face-book to keep track of friends. So anyway; I hope you all like this chapter and I would like to once again thank all of you who have left the fabulous reviews. They all make me smile.

Chapter 4

They all found out the next day that McCoy had forced Kirk to do three full physical examinations under the reasoning that Kirk had cheated at his first two. Sulu knew now that he was going to have to get McCoy something nice for Christmas. He had thought that McCoy would only put the Captain threw just the one physical, but no - McCoy had outshone himself and put Kirk through three.

Sulu loved Chekov's laugh. Sulu had been with Chekov when they had been told about Kirk. Everything about how Chekov laughed made him fall even harder than he had done already for the Russian. The sound of the laugh itself made Sulu's heart flutter while the Russian's smile showed off his perfect white teeth. Sulu adored how Chekov's eyes would light up and sparkle when he laughed and how if he laughed hard (like he was doing) his cheeks would tint a deep pink. Also when Chekov laughed, he leaned slightly backward and slightly hunched his shoulders while his head came slightly forward. It was the small things that caught Sulu's eye about Chekov, and this was no exception. Chekov didn't even realise he was doing it and Sulu found it adorable. Sulu thought that the word angelic fitted Chekov perfectly.

Every time Chekov laughed though, Sulu found it hard not to walk up to him and kiss him till the lack of oxygen left the Russian a moment away from passing out.

_'Damn; what is it about Chekov's lips that makes them so kissable?'_ Sulu pondered as he sat on the bridge on yet another shift trying to ignore Kirk's current attitude problem.

Sulu had dropped back in on engineering before his shift to update Scotty and his '_troops_' on what was happening. It seemed Chekov was much loved across the ship because each crew member listened intently to what he had to say. When Sulu had told them about McCoy a cheer went around engineering. If all of them had been sat down Sulu could had sworn he would have been responsible for engineering being submitted to a Mexican wave.

"Aye laddie; we'll keep that eedjit hand's off our wee bairn. Just tell us when ya need us". Scotty told Sulu before handing him a thick pile of paper. "Just like ya asked".

"That was fast". Sulu quickly flicked threw the pages and started to smile. "This should keep him out of trouble for whole of twenty minutes. Thanks Scotty; thanks Scotty's private army".

"No problem laddie, our pleasure".

On his way back up Sulu was pondering his next approach to stopping Kirk achieving getting Chekov alone. He knew it was still too obvious for him to directly do it; Scotty was too obvious a suspect now and so was McCoy. He had a limited list to work from and the best candidate currently still on that list was Spock; but Sulu didn't have to go to Spock; Spock went to him. Turns out McCoy had spilled the beans to Spock on the terms that not a word would get back to Kirk. That and Kirk having to constantly disappear off the bridge before the shift had ended was becoming more than a little obvious.

"Mr. Sulu. I must ask you to desist disrupting the bridge with your personal issues". Spock said in his famous monotone. Sulu found himself taken aback for a few seconds before recovering himself.

"Are you aware of the Captain's intentions towards Ensign Chekov?" Sulu asked but would have much rather have said _'Are you for real?!'_

"The bridge is no place for advancements with the exception of knowledge and self defense".

"Well then you must be blind not to notice the Captain's advancements. Even Uhura's noticed but she won't say anything against it because Chekov's keeping Kirk's eyes on him and off her".

"Believe me Lieutenant; I have noticed". Spock considered his words for a few moments. "I can not allow the current course of disruption to continue. Allow me to distract the Captain's attention tonight".

"Oh. What are you planning on distracting him with?"

"Star Fleet matters." Spock replied before walking off.

_'Prefer dealing with McCoy'. _Sulu thought to himself as he watched Spock walk away.

On the bridge after Sulu had gained no answers to his question over Chekov's lips and ignoring the Captain's bad mood; Sulu zoned out, not particularly thinking about anything.

"Klingons are bloody space hogs! They have all the bloody space they could ever need and yet they still want the piece of space we're in! Have they seriously got nothing else better to do!!" Kirk suddenly started to ranted. Everyone who had zoned out, even if it was just slightly, jumped; both Sulu and Chekov included. No one was quite sure what was the trigger that set him off, but everyone on the bridge just thought it'd be best not to talk to him. Just a quick acknowledgement of orders and leave it at that.

_'What are you doing? Enforcing abstinence on yourself?' _Sulu thought as he rolled his eyes. _'And what have the Klingons got to do with anything?'_ He supposed that he had never seen Kirk this grouchy before because Kirk had always, in a word, gotten some.

Kirk snapped at everyone (but Chekov) during the duration of the shift. Uhura came under fire for speaking too loudly; an ensign for not standing up straight enough; Spock for constantly deadpanning everything and Sulu for supposedly not '_driving_' the ship in the appropriate manor (what ever manor Kirk was referring to was beyond Sulu's comprehension).

_'Driving? He makes it sound like the Enterprise has a steering wheel and a foot brake'. _Sulu inwardly moaned.

Sulu figured after an hour that none of Kirk's temper was going to be directed towards Chekov; even though the Russian ensign was sat clearly expecting to get his head chewed off next over something insignificant.

But then again they all were.

Before the end of the shift Spock walked over to Kirk to have a word. Sulu strained his ears to hear what was being said. All he could make out was something about Star Fleet Command and Mission Objectives. The word 'imperative' came up a lot as well.

Not the most comical of distractions to have taken place over recent days; but it defiantly worked.

"Okay". Kirk huffed.

_'He's like a sulking teenager'_. Sulu thought as he watched Kirk near enough stamp off the bridge. Sulu knew that Spock liked to think that he was incapable of emotions, but as he watched Spock follow Kirk off the bridge he knew that the chances of Spock regretting his earlier conversation with him were extremely high.

Chekov sighed with relief when he was finally relieved. "How you holding up Pavel?" Sulu questioned.

"The Keptain vas acting wery odd". Chekov said.

"Don't think too much of it. Everyone has their off days". Sulu told him and put a friendly arm around his shoulder. "I've got two dozen pages full of equations that I need to have answered by tomorrow or I'm sunk; care to help?"

"Vhat sort of equations are they?" Chekov asked but was looked like going to say yes anyway.

"Equations that are way over my head". Sulu replied with a smile. "Oh come on Pavel; I heard Russian's are good at maths".

"Ve are wery good at maths; it is a national pass time". Chekov said brimming with national pride.

"That's what i heard". Sulu told him. "So you in?"

"Da". Chekov beamed at him.

"Great". Sulu told him. _'And while you do that I'll think of more ways to keep Kirk the hell away from you'._

A/N: Eedjit - idiot


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I was having a wee bit of trouble trying to keep the ideas from not repeating themselves. I can't have each crew member doing the exact same thing. Not only would that make the story repetitive, but Kirk would also catch on that something is afoot; and we can't have that! What would that mean for poor Chekov and Sulu's fists?

Anyway - read and enjoy!!!

Chapter 5

The next person on Sulu's list to go and get help from was Uhura...

... and she was a hell of a lot easier to convince than Sulu had originally thought. He supposed that in a sense dreams did come true (occasionally and only when they felt like it though).  
Sulu tracked Uhura down to her quarters and she was more than pleased to lend a hand to help him in his situation; although what she originally thought he wanted her to do was out of the question.

"I'm not asking you to swagger in front of him and distract him in that way". Sulu said. "No offense to you; but I don't think you'll be getting that sort of attention from him for quite some time".

Uhura sat and pondered how she could tackle the given situation. Now that attracting Kirk's attention away from Chekov didn't involve strutting in front of Kirk and wiggling her hips, she was more than happy to help Sulu and put Kirk threw hell.

_'Payback perhaps?'_Sulu found himself pondering as he watched Uhura put a heck of a lot of thought into what she was going to do to him. _'Oh yep, this looks personal'._

A smile spread across Uhura's face as an idea struck her. Sulu took it as a good thing for him but a bad thing for Kirk. "Don't worry Sulu, I've got the perfect way to distract him".

***

_'Last shift before some well deserved time off.'_Sulu sat thinking to himself. He could see Chekov thought the same as well as Uhura. The three of them some how managed to get the same time off.

The shift had so far been pretty uneventful. No attacks, no garbled transmissions from doomed ships, no explosions, nothing that signalled the end of all things, but most importantly - the ship hadn't been rendered useless by some harmless looking everyday object.

_'Who thought a tea cup would be that dangerous?' _Sulu chuckled to himself. He was extremely tempted to swing his chair around in a complete three hundred and sixty degree circle. well - there was nothing better to do with his time as off that moment. The Enterprise was going in a straight line and not into a nearby star or supernova, Chekov had seen to the navigational side of it, Uhura was humming to herself while Spock stood over at the science station with his usual deadpanned look on his face. Even Kirk was sat with his head in his hands doing nothing in particular. His eyes weren't even straying towards Chekov which made a refreshing change. There was even a moment that Sulu thought that Kirk had gone to sleep!

Kirk's eyes not wondering though didn't last too long. Towards the end of the shift as per usual, Kirk was eyeing Chekov up again. Sulu wanted to run over and break his nose for mentally undressing the seventeen year old whiz kid.

_'Get your eyes of that Russian now you pervert! At least I've got the good grace to mentally keep his clothes on; not to mention what I will do to you if you ever physically get them off!'_

"Captain." Uhura spoke up. "I'm receiving a transmission from Star Fleet Command. They are sending orders for you and an away team of their choice to leave the Enterprise and to join in talks with the ambassador of the planet Quantinium. They express their wish for you to convince the planet to join the Federation".

"Away team?" Kirk was annoyed with the away team being picked for him. Just one more thing to irritate him.

"Yourself Captain; Mr Spock; Dr McCoy and Mr Scott". Uhura told him. "They also request that ensigns Raymond, King and Matthews accompany you".

_'I think Uhura's been giving names out'. _Sulu smirked.

"Nothing wrong with the list I suppose". Kirk muttered.

_'James Kirk for once dosen't have the final say'. _Sulu rolled his eyes. _'It's nice to see him thrown off balance once in a while though'. _

"What warp are we currently at Mr. Sulu?" Kirk asked.

"Warp six sir". Sulu replied.

"Take her up to warp nine Mr. Sulu. Mr. Chekov; plot a course to the planet Quantinium".

"Aye aye Captain". Both chanted in unison.

Kirk sank back into his captain's chair. Doing nothing clearly drained energy!

"I'm getting another transmission Captain". Uhura spoke up again. "It's from the ambassador's secretary . She says that the talks are going ahead and await your arrival".

"The guy's got a secretary?" Kirk asked. "That's unusual". He spoke what everyone else on the bridge was thinking. Usually they got in touch with the most powerful person immediately and not have to go threw channels and deal with secretaries. It was defiantly a first.

_'Please let him ask if she's cute. Please let him ask if she's cute'._Sulu prayed.

"Uhura, contact the crew members on the list and inform them of their new orders". Kirk said as he got up from his captain's chair and walked off the bridge. Uhura got right on it before she walked over to Sulu.

"That should keep him busy for a while". Uhura winked.

"Something tell me that the Enterprise being dragged into political affairs wasn't anything to do with coincidence. The timing was too good". Sulu smirked.

"I knew about the talks that are going to take place; I just convinced Star Fleet Command that the Enterprise was best equipped to deal with such an event". Uhura filled him in.

"Uhura; has anyone ever told you you're freaking amazing?" Sulu asked. Uhura mocked girlish flattery. "How did you manage this?"

"I have my connections". Uhura replied studying her nails for effect.

"And that is why you are the best Nyota. Thanks".

"Don't mention it." Uhura said before lowering her voice to a whisper. "Besides, I think you and Chekov would make a cute couple".

As Uhura walked away, Sulu watched her stunned. _'Oh, she's good!'_Sulu started to chuckle to himself before returning his attention back to his work. He sensed someone was looking at him and he looked up from his work to see who it was. Sulu wasn't surprised at all to see Spock looking at him. Even though Spock's face had an absence of emotion, Sulu could tell that he was extremely annoyed.

_'Suppose I'm lucky Spock's Spock. Had it been anyone else and I would have gotten the 'what did we talk about young man' lecture'_. Sulu thought as he nodded his head at Spock in acknowledgement. _'You want to distract Kirk for me again; you go for it'._

A/N: Thanks again for reading!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm dedicating this chapter to the author 'A Handful of Silence' and her Scottish friends who not only requested me to write more Scotty (It wasn't originally planned but they are right - the story needs more Scotty) but also put my mind at rest that I had done his accent right. Thank you guys!

Chapter 6

Sulu had no choice but to ask Scotty for his help again; but in his defense Scotty did say anytime.

Kirk's attempts at getting Chekov alone had started to lessen since he had been engaged in the talks but Sulu knew that now they were over and the planet had joined the Federation, Kirk would once again pursue Chekov. Also, when he saw the Captain he noticed a distant look on his face as though his mind was elsewhere. Maybe thinking? This had set off alarm bells in Sulu's head.

Kirk was plotting a new approach.

Which was where Scotty and his troops came in.

None of them seem to have a problem with following Kirk around at a distance. In fact they seemed to be enjoying it. God only knows what they were finding out. Sulu made a mental note to stay on Scotty's good side.

So all that remained for Sulu to do was to sit in his quarters and listen out for updates on Kirk's movements. He knew he should feel bad for subjecting his Captain to that kind of treatment; but he didn't. He was laid half asleep when Scotty's voice rang load and clear from his communicator.

"Heads up laddie, eedjit comin' ya way! And he's got Vodka!"

_'Makes a bloody change from chess I suppose'_. Sulu thought as his mind went into over drive. _'Bastards going to get Chekov drunk! Chekov might think be can hold his drink; but he's still only a teenager; and teenagers think they're freaking invincible! Bad combination!!!'_

Sulu raced threw the shared bathroom and in to Chekov's quarters before proceeding to drag the young Russian from his bed disregarding the fact that he was asleep.

"Klingons are attacking of the starboard bow? It's snoving in engineering? - Vhat's happening?" Chekov shouted as he awoke.

_'What were you dreaming about?' _Sulu thought to himself and tried not to laugh as he watched Chekov trying to make sense of where he was.

"How fast can you move?" Sulu asked.

"Vhat?" Chekov asked whilst rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Wrong answer." Sulu said as he threw Chekov over his shoulder and raced back threw the bathroom. Chekov was dressed in what he slept in, which amounted to a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Hikaru!" Chekov protested. "Vhat are you doing? I'we not ewen got any shoes on!"

Sulu ran out of his quarters and down the corridor still carrying Chekov. Chekov's protests continued and he started to lapse into Russian. Sulu's eyes were everywhere on the look out for Kirk as he raced towards botany. Kirk would never look there. Kirk couldn't tell the difference between a daisy and a thistle.

Entering botany at lightning speed; Sulu dumped Chekov on a random table before racing off yelling he had to fetch something that he was desperate for Chekov to look at. Chekov was too stunned at the speed that everything had happened to form a reply.

Sulu grabbed a random plant and raced back to Chekov with it. Chekov was stood with his knees pressed together, his shoulders hunched and his head lowered whilst a dark pink coloured his cheeks. He kept running a hand up and down his arm and he couldn't keep his feet still. "Vhat is it that you vanted me to look at?" He asked the ground instead of Sulu.

_'Damn it Hikaru; you could have brought him a jumper or something'. _Sulu silently scolded himself as he placed the plant on the table. He was about to start reciting what he knew about the plant he had randomly picked up and to try to make it captivating for the Russian when Scotty made his entrance.

"Awrite". Scotty said as he walked in; all smiles. "Hou ar ya?"

"Meester Scott; you like botany?" Chekov asked astounded.

"Oh aye, ne'er without it". Scotty took a better look at Chekov. "Yer hauf dressed laddie."

Chekov blushed scarlet. "Hikaru said he had something wery important that he vanted me to look at". Chekov muttered.

"Can't have ya stravaig hauf dressed". Scotty laughed as he gave his coat to Chekov.

"Meester Scott I could not ..." Chekov protested.

"I can't have ya be cauld". Scotty said as he threw it around Chekov's shoulders. Chekov put his arms through the sleeves and held the front closed with his hand.

"Thank you Meester Scott". Chekov said brightening up.

"Call me Scotty". Scotty told him before pulling Sulu to one side and leaving Chekov to look around.

Sulu and Scotty stood and watched Chekov look with curious eyes at the range of different plant. Scotty's coat looked huge on his slender frame but the young Russian seemed happier with something else now covering him.

"Ya could huv dressed him". Scotty finally spoke.

Sulu shrugged his shoulders. "I panicked. You made it sound like Kirk was ten paces away".

"Aye, ya have me there". Scotty chuckled. Sulu was going to ask how Scotty knew where they were, but that was a stupid question considering how they were keeping tabs on Kirk.

"What did you do with Kirk?" Sulu asked out of curiosity. He suddenly found himself a little concerned for the captain safety when Scotty just shrugged his shoulders. "Scotty; you didn't". Kirk wasn't exactly in their good books presently, but that was no reason to resort to murder or something close to it. Kidnapping and restraining were the next ones down on Sulu's list (and admittedly that one didn't seem to bad an idea).

"Na, didnee do anythin'". Scotty said as he waved a hand threw the air to dismiss what Sulu was thinking. "Left the Captain to stravaig; the troops are watchin'".

"The troops? Scotty you do realise I was joking when I called them your personal army?"

"Oh aye; but they seem to like it though".

Sulu rolled his eyes in mock annoyance. "Yeah, well if you plan a mutiny I want no part. I hate to be the one to give you the bad news Scotty; but i don't think you're getting your coat back tonight". Scotty looked at him, his expression asking the question. Sulu nodded his head over in Chekov's direction. Scotty looked and started shaking his head, laughing silently. Chekov had curled up on the floor between two tables and had gone back to sleep.

"The wee laddie can keep it for tonight". Scotty dropped the volume of his voice slightly. "Just confirms what we're doing is right".

"We forget how young he really is". Sulu said.

"Ya not much older ya'self". Scotty pointed out.

"But I'm not the youngest member of the crew". Sulu countered. "The years between us aren't many, but they make the difference".

"Aye, they do". Scotty nodded. "What ya going to do next about the Captain?"

"I'm going to sleep on it. Thanks again Scotty". Sulu yawned. _'Chekov has the right idea'_. Sulu considered joining him. The floor was beginning to look very comfortable.

"No problem; you need help movin' ...?" Scotty gestured with his head at Chekov.

"I'm torn between moving him and leaving him". Sulu replied honestly. "Is Kirk still hanging around Chekov's quarters?"

"Let me ask my troops". Sulu waited patiently hoping that Kirk wasn't still there. "Aye; he is".

"We leave him". Sulu answered automatically. "I'll stay with him; just in case Kirk does some how find his way here".

"I'll lea'e the troops on watch". Scotty told Sulu. "Look after ya'self". They bid each other farewell and Scotty left, whistling away to himself. That made two good Christmas presents Sulu was going to have to get. Heck; if this worked drinks were on him!

Sulu made his way over to Chekov and sat down next to him with his back to the wall. _'You'll be the death of me Pavel'. _Sulu thought to himself and he drifted off to sleep.

A/N: **Stravaig** - wander about **Hauf** - half **Hou ar ye?** - How are you? I'm hoping I've got the words/accent right again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chekov made a special trip down to engineering to see Scotty.

"Thank you for letting me use your coat Meester Scott". Chekov smiled at Scotty to show his appreciation.

"Aye; no problem laddie". Scotty told him as Chekov gave him his coat back. "Ya look like you have somethin' else on ya mind laddie".

"I am vorried about Hikaru Meester Scott. He is acting wery veird".

Scotty sighed. "This is goin' to come out one way or the other laddie; so it might as well be from me. Sulu's been actin' odd because he's been worried about ya".

"Me? Vhy me?" Chekov looked puzzled.

"He's been protectin' ya from the Captain. The Captain's had less than honorable intentions towards ya". Scotty gave Chekov every hint he could think off.

"I do not beliewe you". Chekov said stunned at such an accusation towards the captain of whom he deeply respected.

"Believe it laddie. Notice any strange goin's on as of late?" Chekov gave it a quick thought and realised that Scotty was onto something. "That Sulu seems to be trying rather hard to catch ya eye though".

"Vhat do you mean Meester Scott?" Chekov asked.

"Ah think Sulu likes ya". Scotty winked at him.

"Sulu is my friend; vhy vould he not like me?" Chekov asked wondering why Scotty would point out something that he already knew.

"Not that kind of like laddie; I'm talkin' love". Scotty enlightened as well as thinking that this kid was way too naive for his own good.

Chekov's eyes widened with shock. "Lowe?"

"Aye; love". Scotty confirmed. "Lets face it laddie ... ya as naive as they come. Ya missed every hit Kirk threw at ya, ya ne'er saw between the lines with all the peculiar incidents happening around ya and ya missed every single dreamy zoned out expression and longing look Sulu has ever sent in ya direction".

"Hikaru must think I am avful". Chekov was visibly upset.

"Havers!" Scotty waved his hand to dismiss Chekov words. "Ya young. Besides, ah think that's what originally got his attention".

"Vhat do you think that I should do?" Chekov asked.

"What ever ya thinks right". Scotty smiled. "Just don't sleep with Kirk; we've worked way too hard for ya to go mess it up now laddie".

Chekov said his thanks and left. What Scotty had said about Kirk wanting to sleep with him had hit him hard, but it also explained a lot of what was going on around the Enterprise. He was making his way towards the bridge when he spotted Sulu walking just ahead of him. Chekov started to smile as he ran up behind him and surprised him. Sulu, who had not been expecting to be attacked from behind, nearly jumped out of his skin and was about to swear when he saw that it was Chekov.

"Hey Pavel". Sulu smiled at him before starting to walk again, Chekov keeping speed by his side. Chekov didn't say anything to Sulu; he wanted to but he was finding it hard to come up with the words that he needed. "You seem unusually quiet for a guy who talks a lot. Whats on your mind Pav?" Sulu asked.

"Vell; I need to talk to you". Chekov said suddenly feeling unsure. Sulu stopped walking and turned to look at him with a puzzled look. Chekov suddenly found that he had butterflies in his stomach. "I ... eh ... vant to say thank you".

"Thank you? For what?" Sulu asked.

"For looking out for me vhen you did not hawe to". Sulu looked visibly shocked. "Meester Scott told me". Chekov tried to smile but gave up. "I am wery sorry for being naive Hikaru. I cause more problems than I solwe".

"Nothing to be sorry for. Kirk caused all the problems, not you". Sulu smiled reassuringly at him. "What else did Scotty tell you?"

Chekov bit his lip before answering; "he thinks that you lowe me".

"Yes, like a brother". Sulu lied and instantly kicked himself for it.

"Oh". Chekov faked a smile, disappointed. "That must have been vhat Meester Scott meant anyvay". Chekov told Sulu that he would see him on the bridge and walked away, tears filling his eyes. Sulu, once Chekov had gone, bashed his head of the corridor wall a few times whilst muttering the words 'stupid' and 'ass' over and over.

_'The one time I wouldn't have minded shooting my mouth off!' _Sulu thought angrily to himself before marching off towards the bridge to do his shift.

The bridge was quiet. Sulu could see Chekov sporting a melancholy expression. He didn't need to be told that he had upset him greatly. At least it answered his question of whether or not Chekov liked him back. If Chekov was this upset over Sulu not harbouring affectionate feelings over him, then he clearly liked him a whole lot.

Sulu sat and did his job in silence. He watched Kirk eye the Russian up yet again.

_'That man never bloody gives up!' _Sulu mentally screamed.

Chekov got up from his station and disappeared off the bridge in complete silence. Usually he flashed a smile in Sulu's direction, but this time his head was lowered and his shoulders were hunched. Chekov was never very good at hiding that he was upset.

After Chekov had left, Sulu watched Kirk get up from his chair and make his way around the bridge, acting as though he cared what the others were doing. Chekov returned to the bridge again and Sulu instantly knew that Kirk was going to make his final move.

_'Oh no you don't!' _Sulu mentally growled as he stood up and quickly closed the distance between him and Chekov.

Sulu grabbed Chekov by his shoulders, spun him around and kissed him fiercely. Kirk's jaw slammed into the ground. Chekov dropped everything that he was holding and wrapped his arms around Sulu's neck. Uhura looked like she was going to applaud them. When the kiss finally broke, Chekov was smiling a radiant smile that lit up his face. Sulu had one to match.

"Lieutenant Sulu; you can't go around kissing _my_ crew members on _my_ bridge". Kirk finally said after the initial shock had worn off. Sulu wasn't paying attention to Kirk though, he was too busy admiring Chekov's eyes and how the Russian felt in his arms.

"Uhura." Kirk turned to her for back up.

"Yes Captain". Uhura turned and looked at him. kirk thrust his finger in Chekov and Sulu's direction. She looked over and smiled. "You're right - they do make a cute couple".

"Spock?" Kirk moaned and tried to gain some support.

"I'm sorry captain; I'm afraid my back was turned". Spock deadpanned.

"Spock!"

Sulu lent in to Chekov's ear and whispered; "we'll continue this later"; and punctuated it with a parting kiss.

Kirk slumped into his captain's chair, pouting. He was sulking and failed to notice that when McCoy and Scotty stepped onto the bridge that they both had trouble hiding their smiles. In fact he barely noticed their presence; he was too preoccupied in his own self wallowing. Both McCoy and Scotty winked at Uhura.

Then Spock made the mistake of walking in front of Kirk.

Kirk tilted his head to the side and looked at Spock's butt. Spock sensed Kirk's eyes on him and even though he didn't show it, they made him more than a little uncomfortable. Sulu also noticed Kirk's travelling eyes and shook his head.

_'This man clearly has no dignity'. _Sulu rolled his eyes. He then looked over at Chekov and found Chekov looking at Kirk perplexed. _'Oh, now he notices!'_

For the rest of the shift Chekov had a permanent smile on his face; McCoy was reported to have been incredibly nice to his next three patients; Scotty and his troops had more than a few drinks; mean while Kirk eye's never left Spock's butt.

Spock didn't show it and would never admit to it; but at the end of the shift he couldn't get off the bridge fast enough...

... but then again neither could Chekov and Sulu.

It was only logical to assume that Kirk had replaced Chekov with Spock and now his lusting desires were directed towards the Vulcan.

Spock didn't much like where the situation was going and spent the first five minutes avoiding Kirk who had pursued him off the bridge.

With this in mind and after finally loosing Kirk, Spock went directly to Sulu's quarters.

Spock had a short wait until Sulu managed to get to the door to talk to him. Sulu was slightly out of breath and tufts of his hair were close to standing on end. Spock looked past him and found he could see Chekov not too far behind, his cheeks flushed, his lips swollen and his curls ruffled. Three guesses as to what they were doing.

"Can I help you Spock?" Sulu asked not impatiently, but Spock could sense that he would have preferred not to have been disturbed. Spock chose to ignore it.

"Mr Sulu; I believe you owe me a favour".

End.

A/N: Thank you all for reading and another thank you to all the reviewers. Your reviews make me smile!

Havers! - Nonsense!


End file.
